


副職是美妝博主！

by Akikarasu57



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57
Summary: △假設副職業是美妝博主△ooc預警
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rude/Reno
Kudos: 2





	副職是美妝博主！

“嘶...好疼。”回到家里的雷诺拿起药酒对着化妆镜涂抹伤口，“真狠啊，这样晚上我要怎么直播带货赚钱。”

他翻了一下待推销的列表，发现有一款遮瑕膏还没试过。

“也行，今晚就试试这个吧。”

设置好光源，确定麦克风也连接好了，雷诺打开了直播。

“晚上好啊——我是你们的美妆播主，雷诺。”

很少见到雷诺脸部挂彩如此严重的粉丝们，纷纷刷起了弹幕，关心他怎么回事。

“啊，是主职的事情啦。跟人打了一架，没问题的哟！说起来，我们昨天不是说要试用一款神罗公司新出的眼线液吗？”

雷诺将镜头调校成微距，他趴在镜头上展示了自己右眼今天还保持大致完整的眼线。

“这款眼线液，持久时间还不错，距离我化妆出门大概是12个小时过去了，还打了一架，不这么近看都不会发觉起了小小的结。”

然后他抬手擦了一下眼线，搓下了一些小小的黑色小结块。

“这个眼线液不会像市面上一般的眼线液一般，一搓化一片，各位喜欢揉眼的妹子可以放心了。搓下来只需要再次补上就可以了。”

“噢...有没有什么坏处？”雷诺念着弹幕，“有的啊。”

雷诺拿起眼线液，重新补起刚刚搓掉的眼线，这次他换了一个手法，眼线液擦在了他长长的睫毛上。

“这个眼线液粘在睫毛上，干了之后睫毛就会变得很硬，如果涂上睫毛液就更硬了。所以在画的时候一定要小心，所以手残的妹子要慎重考虑。”

他拿起纸巾，小心翼翼地印着自己睫毛上的睫毛液。

“像是这样擦去也是可以的，但就是比较费时间，而且必然会有残留。”

“噢噢？要买吗？只要打开神罗的网购页面，最新的产品推介就会有它啦？”

雷诺拿起眼线液，在镜头前展示，“认准这个样子噢。”

他点开网页的后台数据，看到购买的人数哗啦啦上涨，忍不住微笑起来。

他将镜头重新调整为标准镜头，继续做着直播。

“谢谢各位支持啊。然后我们之前不是介绍了一款出了很久的遮瑕液了吗？现在要出第二代啦！”

雷诺从一旁拿起已经快要用完的第一代遮瑕，展示给大家。

“如果之前有追过的人，你们还记得我上次拿来遮的是黑眼圈吗？其实我后来还发现他的遮瑕力度比我们想象中还要好。”

他翻出必备的道具，卸妆纸巾。

“我来给你们变个魔术。”

雷诺拉开衣领，指着自己锁骨的位置。看着弹幕刷满了我要舔锁骨的弹幕，他轻笑出来，摇了摇食指。

“不行，这个位置独属于我的对象的噢。你们看，这个位置什么都没有吧。”然后他拿起卸妆纸巾，开始擦拭这个地方，然后展示出自己布满了吻痕的锁骨。

“我在没擦之前，你们都看不到吧。”

弹幕刷起了一片问号。

“如果你们也有这方面的烦恼的话，不需要再拘束你们的对象，让他们随便亲都可以！”雷诺换了一张新的，继续擦拭自己的胸膛，“大面积下的遮瑕也看不出问题，持久力也很高，要记得我今天还打了一架噢。”

他单眼眨了眨，然后展露了自己吻痕与瘀青满佈的胸膛。

“一开始我也很烦恼对象标记得太狠，自从神罗开发了这款遮瑕液，再也不用担心自己不能秀出胸肌！”

弹幕齐刷刷地刷：知道你有对象了不用说了。

“有时候也是甜蜜的负担啊。对了，这个就算在现实看，也不会很明显。我的对象上次就啃了一嘴的遮瑕膏。”

他拿出今次的主角，第二代的遮瑕膏。

“接下来我将会展示给大家看看他对于瘀青。”雷诺指了指嘴角的瘀青，“以及吻痕的遮瑕度。不知道第二代会不会改良了第一代的不透气呢？”

他挤出一些，轻轻点拍在锁骨上。

“哇噢，比第一代遮瑕得更好，就算涂得很薄，也能完美地覆盖住。因为涂得薄效果也很好，透气性比第一代更好。”

然后他开始往胸膛涂，大面积下的涂抹也如第一代一样好。

“就是不知道持久力如何，关于这个，可以看明天的直播。现在我们去测试防水性。”

雷诺脱下上衣，拿起电脑以及镜头去浴室。

“路德，帮我一下。”他呼喊了他的对象。

弹幕飘过一句：又来了又来了，找男朋友帮忙。

“没办法啊，浴室没地方放啊。”

路德很快就走了过来，接过了电脑跟镜头。

雷诺打开了冷水档，在冷水的冲刷下没有化开的迹象。

“冷水不会让他融掉，不用担心下雨的时候会融妆了，还不错。接下来我会试试热水。”

在热水的冲刷下，有些许的遮瑕膏被冲掉了。

“噢...这个跟第一代一样，不过你也不会泡着温泉或者洗澡还不卸掉遮瑕膏，问题不大。”

接下来他开始搓遮瑕膏，大部分都被搓了下来，只留下了些许还在残留着。

“嗯...如果卸妆水用完了或者忘记卸掉的话，洗澡也能冲掉？感觉是个不错的好处呢。”

“如果刷不掉我是不是又会啃一嘴？”路德突然插话。

“哎呀哎呀，这种事情就不要再提了嘛。”雷诺摆摆手，“这款第二代遮瑕膏将会在一周后发售，敬请期待哟。”

(完？)


End file.
